narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Artificial senjutsu
Artificial senjutsu (人工仙術; lit. "man-made sage techniques") is a power obtained through man-made means, though the procedure to do so is uncertain and the original scientists involved have disappeared through various circumstances. Haruna is the only known user of artificial senjutsu. Characteristics A user of artificial senjutsu is capable of gathering and manipulating natural energy without going through the training regimen that normal experience. Like normal sages, users can only gather natural energy while remaining still, but they can gather the natural energy subconsciously instead of being required to focus like normal sages, drawing comparisons with . With this natural energy, a user obtains all of the benefits that traditional sages obtain from the energy. Users can store the energy for later use, for as long as an entire day, but the storage method is imperfect and prone to leaking energy. The process of gathering and storing natural energy is distinct compared to normal senjutsu in that the method could be sensed as an unnatural flow, as though a high frequency noise is passing through a body of water. The flow can be also seen by the Byakugan in the form of the natural energies turning into jagged waves, sucked into the user. The process itself is not quite as efficient as a trained sage, but it does not hamper the formulation of jutsu. Interestingly, users of artificial senjutsu are invisible to sensors attempting to locate them by their chakra instead of through the flow of natural energy. It is theorized that they do not possess chakra at all, which would technically classify them as deceased in all traditional medical terminologies. However, users appear to be relatively normal individuals aside from the natural intake of natural energy. Considering that Haruna is the only known user of this method of senjutsu, it is presumable that the unnatural means of gathering natural energy limits its potential application. Haruna uses water as a medium in which the energy can be transferred to and manipulated for usage. It is unknown whether other mediums can be utilized for senjutsu. Although artificial senjutsu gives the user an enormous advantage over the average ninja, it is not without its own drawbacks. The constant funneling and exertion of natural energy into the user's body places strain on the internal organs and causing damage. Using artificial senjutsu too much can cause enough damage to the internal organs that death occurs. Also, storing too much natural energy can also destabilize the user's vital functions, rendering the practitioner susceptible to life-threatening physiological conditions. In order to prevent this from happening, the user has to use natural energy on a daily basis to circulate it out of his or her body. Application In the case of Haruna, artificial senjutsu can be used as a form of hydrokinesis, or water telekinesis, as well as for the utilization of normal ninjutsu. However, Haruna appears to be limited to jutsu that could be created using water. See also * Senjutsu Category:Articles by LaviBookman Category:Senjutsu